Tragic Memories
by Princess Daisy lover 15
Summary: Daisy tries to comfort her little sister when her little sister is crying over the death of her father and four brothers. A really bad summary! One Shot and R&R please!


I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Della Sarasa (Crawford) (Age 9)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 8)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

Tony (Age 39)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April Alexander (Age 13)

Opal Alexander (Age 15) (April's older sister)

Mr. Crawford (Age 40) (Della's father if he was still alive)

Josh Crawford (Age 18) (Della's oldest brother if he was still alive)

Mitch Crawford (Age 17) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Jacob Crawford (Age 14) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Caleb Crawford (Age 12) (Della's youngest brother if he was still alive)

Tragic Memories

On a dark and stormy day in Sarasaland, a week after Della was kidnapped by Dr. Frank and Dr. Greg, everyone was getting ready for Della's coronation ceremony which was in two weeks.

"Daisy, have you ordered the flowers yet?" Daisy's mom asked.

"Not yet but I'm on it." Daisy replied.

"Thanks and have you by chance seen Della anywhere?" Daisy's mom asked.

"No I haven't but I'll go check in her room." Said Daisy.

"Alright thanks." Daisy's mom replied.

Daisy went up stairs to Della's room and found her lying on her bed in her red pajama set and was crying.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Daisy asked in concern walking up to her little sister's bed.<p>

"It's nothing." Della replied sitting up.

Daisy saw her tear streaked face and decided to sit on her bed.

"There's something going on that's making you upset." Said Daisy.

"I don't want to talk about it." Della said with tears rolling down her face.

"You can tell me anything." Daisy said as she wrapped her arm around Della.

"Alright, well I was just thinking about the day my dad died and the day my four brothers died." Della explained sniffling.

"I remember you telling my mom and me about that when you first came here." Said Daisy.

"I just can't stop thinking about it." Della said as she started to cry again.

"I know." Daisy said as she hugged her little sister.

"Do you want me to tell you all the details about the day my dad died and the day my four brothers died?" Della asked whipping her eyes.

"Sure." Daisy replied.

Flashback:

_Eight year old Della was at her soccer game and her dad was cheering her on. The game was almost over and it was tied 2-2 and Della had the ball. "Go Della! You got this!" Della's father shouted from the stands. Della kicked the ball down the field till she got to the other team's goal. "Shoot!" Della's dad shouted at his daughter. She kicked the ball into the goal and her teammates ran up to her and lifted her off the ground and started cheering._

_Once her team let her down, she ran over to her dad. "Sweetie, you did awesome out there today." Della's dad told her daughter as he hugged her. "Thanks Dad." Della said as she continued to hug her father. When Della's dad stopped hugging her, he started to cough. "Dad, are you okay?" Della asked her dad in concern. "I'm fine honey, let's just get in the car." Della's father said. "Alright. I can't wait to tell my brothers about the game." Said Della. "I'm sure they'll be very proud of you." Della's dad said as he continued to cough. "Are you sure you're okay? Do I need to call one of my brothers to come take you to the hospital?" Della asked. "I'm fine." Della's dad told her. His coughing just got worse and worse._

"_Mr. Crawford, are you alright? I heard you coughing." Della's soccer coach asked as he walked over Della and her father. Mr. Crawford didn't answer and just kept on coughing. "We need to get your dad to the hospital right now" Della's coach told her. "I guess." Della sighed. "Call your brothers and tell them to come take your dad to the hospital. I don't have time to call 911." Della's coach told her. "Oh ok." Said Della. _

_When Della's coach left, Della went over to her father. "Dad, can I borrow your cell phone?" Della asked her father. Mr. Crawford handed his phone to his daughter._

"_Josh, you and the other boys need to get over to the soccer fields." Della said into the phone._

"_Why?" Josh (Della's oldest brother) asked into the phone._

"_Dad is coughing really badly and he needs to go to the hospital." Della said into the phone._

"_Oh my, we're on our way." Josh said before he hung up._

"_Thanks see you in a little bit." Said Della._

"_You're welcome." Said Josh._

_Once Della hung up the phone, she gave the phone back to her father. "Dad, I hope you're going to be alright." Said Della. "I'll be fine, don't worry about it." Mr. Crawford told her. "I'm just worried about you because I love you." Della said with tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you too sweetie." Mr. Crawford told her as he started to hug her._

_Shortly after, Della's brothers arrived to take Mr. Crawford to the hospital. "Do you need help getting in the car, Dad?" Josh asked his father. "No, I can get in myself." Mr. Crawford said as he got in the car. After he got in the car, everyone else got in and they drove to the hospital._

_At the hospital, Della and her brothers took their dad into the emergency room to see what was wrong with him. "Are you Mr. Crawford?" The nurse asked coming into the waiting room. "Yes." Mr. Crawford said as he continued to cough. "Just come on back here with me and we'll see what's going on." The nurse told him. Mr. Crawford and the nurse went back to the emergency area while the kids stayed in the waiting room. "Do you think Dad's going to be okay?" Della asked in a worried tone. "I don't know." Mitch said trying to comfort his little sister. "It would be awful if he dies." Said Jacob. "Yeah it would. I only knew him for like less than 12 years." Said Caleb._

_All of a sudden, they hear a loud beeping from one of the rooms in the back and lots of nurses including the one who took Mr. Crawford to the emergency area running into the room with the beeping noise. "Is that noise coming from Dad's room?" Caleb asked nervously. "I don't know." Said Jacob. _

_Their dad's nurse came out to the waiting room with a sad look on her face. "I have some really bad news." The nurse said. This made Della's heart skip a beat. "What is it?" Josh asked nervously. "I couldn't save your father." The nurse replied. "So he's gone?" Mitch asked with tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm afraid so." The nurse said._

End of flashback

* * *

><p>"Wow, I'm so sorry." Daisy said hugging her little sister who was now crying hysterically.<p>

"I remember right after I heard the nurse say that my dad was dead, I ran out of the hospital crying my eyes out." Della said sobbing.

Flashback:

_Josh turned around to see Della with tears in her eyes. "Della?" Josh asked. Della didn't say anything and just ran out of the hospital in tears. "Della, wait!" Josh shouted as he tried to run after his little sister._

End of flashback

"Did your brothers ever find you?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah they found me. I never got to say 'goodbye' to my dad though." Della said still crying.

"That must've been terrible." Said Daisy.

"It was and I will never forget it either." Said Della.

"Now what exactly happened to your brothers?" Daisy asked.

"Pretty much the same thing that happened to my dad except I couldn't get them to the hospital plus I was at home watching cartoons when they started to cough really bad like my dad." Della replied.

"Oh, what did they die from?" Daisy asked.

"The nurse said they died from pneumonia." Della replied.

"Oh, I'm really sorry you lost your brothers and your dad that way." Daisy apologized.

"It's alright. At least I have a new family that loves me just like my dad and my brothers did." Della said whipping tears from her eyes.

"You know I will always be here if you need someone to talk to. Now how about you get dressed and come down and help set up for your big day." Daisy said getting off of her sister's bed

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." Della said getting off of her bed.

When Daisy left, Della got herself dressed in a blue t-shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts. After she was completely dressed, she went downstairs and helped her family get ready for the big day.

The End

* * *

><p>I know this story is probably the saddest one I've written so far but that was how Della's father and brothers died. Also this is my first one-shot and I hoped you liked it!<p> 


End file.
